The present invention relates to a new back saddle.
A "back saddle" as used herein is a device which is attached to the waist of a person and which contains a back bag, a container at the rear of the back saddle in which a hiker, skier or other user may conveniently transport small items. The back saddle is secured to the waistline of a user through belt means attached to the sides of the back bag and which themselves are closed together through locking means positioned at one end of each of the belt sections. The back saddle is preferably made of a flexible material such as a plastic which is weather resistant. The back bag is a curved pouch following the countour of the wearer's backside, and is generally opened through a zipper which runs the entire width of the back bag.
Such "back saddles" have been extremely popular in the Alps and in Bavaria are well known as the Wimmerl, a standard item for hiking enthusiasts and skiers. Another traditional item of the hiker and skier is the knapsack. In the past, a hiker or skier has chosen a rucksack when he wishes to transport a change of clothes. Where he does not need the large capacity of a rucksack, but only needs a small volume to transport items such as gloves, small change for refreshments at the mountaintop, and other minor items, a Wimmerl, or back saddle, has been preferred. Because of the extreme bulkiness of a knapsack, one who chooses a Wimmerl will not take along an empty rucksack, and is faced with not having adequate storage for sweaters or coats when the weather suddenly turns warm or for gathering items collected in the forest, such as mushrooms, plant specimens and the like. Thus, one of the drawbacks of the Wimmerl is that the small amount of space precludes the possibility of conveniently storing clothes shed due to weather conditions or gathering items from the forest.
The rucksack of course is one alternative to the Wimmerl. However, when it is unlikely that the large volume of the rucksack will be needed for an afternoon's skiing or hiking, the Wimmerl has generally been chosen due to the greater freedom of movement which the Wimmerl gives the wearer. Thus, the likelihood of needing a larger volume provided by the rucksack is forsaken for the convenience of the Wimmerl. Thus it is often the case that skiers making long trips who would like the larger capacity of the knapsack choose the Wimmerl because of its greater freedom of movement. This particularly creates a problem for family outings because children often wish to shed outer clothing or wish to collect items from the forest, but are unwilling to carry them. Here, the user of the Wimmerl is unable to fit such bulky items into his small carrying back bag and the parent is faced with carrying the child's objects.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide the user of the Wimmmerl with knapsack opportunities without adding to the inconvenience of the user of the Wimmerl when the knapsack capability is not needed.